


can we stay all day? (lay low in our lazy luxury)

by you_niverse



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mushy Feelings, Nostalgia, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i write about nostalgia a lot should i be concerned lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_niverse/pseuds/you_niverse
Summary: Calum’s body is moving softly with the pattern of his breathing, the mop of curly brown hair illuminated by the light. It used to bother Luke just how smitten he is for the boy, but he’s come to terms with it, so he lets himself smile at the view.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Kudos: 14





	can we stay all day? (lay low in our lazy luxury)

**Author's Note:**

> Luke tweeted and it made me all emotional and nostalgic, which is how this came to life. I might've made myself a little sad while writing this lmao. Unbetaed, also to all my frens who had to listen to me cry about Luke's glasses, my sincere apologies bros.
> 
> Please do not repost without my permission.
> 
> Title from "Sleeping In" by All Time Low.

There was a time Luke despised his inner alarm clock for waking him up automatically, even on the rare days he got the chance to sleep in. It wasn’t like he couldn’t use some additional hours of sleep, especially on or after tour.

Right now, however, he can’t quite be bothered to be angry at his body’s rhythm. There’s soft light spilling into the room through the gaps between the curtains (which had been the matter of multiple discussions because _if they’re white, the light will seep through and wake us up, Calum_. He doesn’t really regret giving in anymore, because Calum was right, they do create a nice atmosphere.)

Where the sunlight is shining into their bedroom, he spots tiny particles of dust dancing around in the air. It reminds him to vacuum later. There’s the solid warmth of another body against his, the weight of a head on his chest and two arms wrapped around his torso like a koala clinging to a branch of wood.

Calum’s body is moving softly with the pattern of his breathing, the mop of curly brown hair illuminated by the light. It used to bother Luke just how smitten he is for the boy, but he’s come to terms with it, so he lets himself smile at the view.

In the silence of his house, he can hear the quiet buzz of the AC. They must’ve forgotten to turn it off last night, which isn’t too bad. He’s been living in Australia for long enough to know that this is going to be another unbearably hot day. He can tell by the tinge to the sunlight and the sliver of immaculate blue sky he can see through the curtains, a heat that feels heavy and forces everyone to stay inside their air-conditioned houses. These summer days remind him of back then, when the band wasn’t really a thing yet. He still remembers the excitement he felt when Calum invited him to be part of his not-so-official band which, at that time, only consisted of him and Michael, whom he didn’t really like for the first few months.

They used to hang out after school, grab ice cream beneath the scorching hot sun of Australian summers and talk about girls while walking along the edge of the pavement, the heat of the asphalt seeping through their shoe soles. They both didn’t know, back then, that these endless hours of pining, imagining, aching, weren’t necessary. But it was all worth it in the end and Luke wouldn’t want it any other way.

The brown boy is clinging to him tightly and the heat his body is radiating is only bearable thanks to the AC and the thin sheets they replaced the thick blankets with. Luke extends one arm to his right, where he estimates his bedside table to be. He feels around on it for a moment, feeling the cool wooden surface of the table and trying to avoid knocking over his potted plant. Upon succeeding to find his phone he unlocks it and squints at the bright screen. 9:52. Way too early to wake up naturally on a day off. But again, he isn’t exactly complaining.

Looking for his phone must’ve caused too much movement, because Calum is stirring where he’s resting halfway on top of the blond. He yawns, his eyes remaining closed.

“What time is it?” he asks, voice a little rough because of the lack of usage the past hours (and maybe for another reason as well, but no one needs to know that.)

“9:50,” Luke replies softly, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. There’s something that sounds like a mixture of a whine and a groan escaping Calum’s throat, followed by a

“Why are you up already?”

Luke can tell he’s pouting, but he just chuckles.

“Dunno, just woke up naturally and didn’t really feel like falling asleep again. Y’know the drill.”

“I still have no clue how you do that. I always feel like falling asleep again, no matter when or where,” he says, followed by another yawn. And Luke knows. He’s witnessed it far too often by now. 

“You can go back to sleep, I’ll just go and prepare coffee for when you decide to stop being a sleepy grump.

Calum makes a noise that sounds vaguely offended and tightens his grip around Luke as if to say _‘no, you’re staying here with me’_.

“I’m assuming you’re forcing me to stay in bed with you?” he inquires, not opposed to the idea of that.

“Forcing you, Lucas? Excuse me, you love spending time with your boyfriend and mindlessly lying around. Don’t act like you don’t want to, fucker,” Calum says.

“Boyfriend,” Luke repeats softly, like he still can’t quite believe that’s what they are, and that word still feels funny on his tongue, like pop rocks sizzling each time he says it.

“Yes, boyfriends, Lucas. Boyfriends like to spend time with each other and staying in bed until their dogs force them to feed them. Don’t be an ass,” his voice is teasing, but there’s a soft lilt to it, an indescribable fondness underneath the mocking. It reminds Luke of bitter chocolate with a sweet aftertaste, like so many things in their relationship. They’re just sweet underneath a layer of nonchalance or teasing. He shakes that thought and just slaps Calum’s ass in retaliation, ignoring his snort.

“You’re thinking too hard again,” Calum says, and it’s more of a statement than it is a question. He’s easing the slight crease between Luke’s eyebrows that he didn’t remember forming, his fingertips calloused from playing the bass, but still inherently tender.

“What are you thinking about? The crease really isn’t flattering on your pretty face, babe.”

A smile is tugging at the corners of Luke’s lips against his will, and he chuckles softly.

“Don’t know. Reminiscing over old times, I guess? ‘Ve just been thinking about how we ended up here. Wouldn’t have it any other way though, I like the way we figured this out.”

Calum is looking openly fond now, no hints of mockery left on his face. Instead, it’s adorned with a soft smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling, his eyes bright. He’s beautiful, Luke thinks. He’s grown a lot over the years, dyed his hair, bulked up, matured. But beneath all these changes there’s still 15 years old Calum, who grinned at him sheepishly, all lanky limbs and awkward fringe, and asked him to hang out after school. And he knows that no matter how embarrassing it is to look back to that era now, Calum has told him multiple times that he thought Luke was beautiful too, with his uncool fringe and his scrawny frame.

“You’re doing it again,” Calum whispers and kisses the space between Luke’s eyebrows. 

“You’re beautiful,” the blond just replies. The compliment seems to catch Calum off-guard and he’s grinning at him bashfully. It makes Luke’s heart do that thing where it feels like it’s going to explode, jump out of his ribcage, maybe, aches with the immeasurable adoration he feels towards the older boy. It makes him feel lightheaded, and it scares him a little. 

“Wanna share?” the brunet asks into the fabric of Luke’s t-shirt, face buried in his chest. Latter can feel the vibrations of his voice on his skin, is brought back to reality by the sensation.

“I just,” he hesitates, doesn’t quite know how to put the feeling into words. Something Luke has always admired about Calum is his ability to express his feelings. He doesn’t share all his thoughts, obviously, but when he wants to share them, the words seem to roll off his tongue effortlessly, and he delivers them sincerely, directly and efficiently. Luke can’t do that. He tends to get in his head sometimes. He can’t quite decipher what he’s experiencing internally, struggles letting others inside the mess that is his mind. And he knows Calum wants to help him communicate, but he has to cooperate to be helped. 

“Slowly, love,” Calum mumbles and wraps his arms around Luke’s torso tightly once again.

“It’s,” Luke starts and clears his throat. Right, communication plays a pivotal part in a healthy relationship. It’s Calum. He trusts Calum.

“It’s nothing serious.”

Calum looks like he’s going to say something, reprimand him for talking down his feelings maybe, but he just closes his mouth again and looks at him curiously, openly.

“It’s just that we needed quite some time to get where we are now. And I’m not talking about the band. We needed some time to figure this out, figure us out. And I wouldn’t have it any other way, believe me, it’s just that we spent so much time yearning for this that I got used to the bitter-sweet sensation of it. Now, now that we have it, now that I know what it feels like to be with you this way, I don’t know what I’ll do if it ever ends. Sometimes it scares me how much my heart swells when I see you. It- it pounds and it feels like it’s gonna jump out of my ribcage, and what if- it’s going to deflate like an airless balloon without you, Cal, and it scares me.”

He’s a little short of breath when he stops talking, and he doesn’t know if it’s because he talked a lot, or because the topic is sucking the air out of his lungs. He looks down to his boyfriend, whose hair he started playing with absentmindedly.

Calum is looking at him with an expression that holds too many emotions to decipher them.

“Thank you,” he says. Luke doesn’t know what Calum’s thanking him for. It sounds vulnerable, a little pained, perhaps, fond, and mostly full of love. And then he’s leaning forward, capturing his lips in a kiss.

They haven’t brushed their teeth yet, and it should be gross, but there’s too much emotion behind it for Luke to care. It’s not a sexual kiss, but it’s passionate enough to overwhelm him. It’s the comfort of _I’m here for you,_ it’s the reassurance of _you’re going to be fine_ , it’s the sympathy of _I feel the same way,_ it’s the promise of _I will be with you, wherever you go_.

“I love you,” Calum whispers into the small space between them when they pull apart, like bold noises might destroy their bubble of comfort.

“Remember when I told you I loved you for the first time? We’d been flitting around each other for a while, had gone on a few dates. I think I was about to leave for an appointment, and I was heading out the door, shouted a casual ‘I love you’ as a farewell. I was so scared I fucked it up that day. I was terrified I had gone there to soon, too fast. Even though I’d been feeling that way for a while, hearing it leave my mouth must’ve been the scariest thing I’ve ever done. And then you came stormed after me, pounced me in the middle of the hallway and shouted ‘I love you too’ at the top of your lungs. God, I think my heart exploded that day,” Calum smiles.

Luke’s heart aches again, but it doesn’t feel bad this time. It makes him more light-hearted, less lightheaded. A genuine smile is tugging at his lips and he lets it take over his entire face, pulls Calum up for a tight hug.

“I love you too. So much,” he mumbles into Calum’s curls, muffled by the hair and distracted by the fruity smell of his boyfriend’s shampoo. 

“I know,” the brunet replies. What was meant to sound cheeky ends up sounding disgustingly fond.

“See what you did, Lucas, you turned me all emotional on a Tuesday morning. It’s not even 10AM yet. I haven’t even had my first coffee yet. Honestly.”

There’s no bite behind his words and Luke just shakes his head, admires the sunlight on the white sheets. The AC is whirring in the background. He kind of wishes he could stay here all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it made y'all feel something lmao.  
> Also sorry for any mistakes (I'm not a native speaker so there's certainly a few of them in there)  
> Anyway take care of yourselves!


End file.
